


An Entire Life

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Something short - SPOILERS for Endgame!





	An Entire Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have complicated feelings about Steve's ending, but I loved the movie!

They’d stayed up all night, sitting on his bed, and talked about it.

He’d listened and held Steve when the tears came. 

“I-I can’t do this anymore,” Steve had admitted into the darkness. “I thought I could. Thought it would get better… but it didn’t.” 

“I know, I know,” he’d repeated as he’d hugged Steve. “And you don’t have to. If anyone deserves a break, a moment to be selfish, it’s you.”

Bucky had known it would happen. But it didn’t stop his heart from breaking when he saw an older Steve who had lived an entire life without him.


End file.
